


penitence, absolution, salvation

by thymelord



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Religious Guilt, Student Credence Barebone, Teacher-Student Relationship, plot if you squint, really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Modern AU.Mary Lou Barebone is convinced that the new principal of the local high school, Percival Graves, is a wizard, and ceases homeschooling Credence to send him to investigate further. However, in order to get close to Graves, Credence has to keep getting in trouble so he is sent to the principal’s office.Unfortunately for Credence, Mr. Graves takes discipline very seriously – especially when it’s a pretty boy causing all the trouble.(not underage; credence is 18)





	1. penitence

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on my other fanfic but i'm starting this smut bonanza instead whoops 
> 
> credence has long hair because a) i can't stand that god-awful haircut of his (i mean, who can, but anyways) and b) it's easier to pull ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Credence doubted that there were many things on Earth that he was more incapable of doing than the mission Ma had just sent him on.

He was used to staying in the shadows, to being quiet and pretending he didn’t exist – because if he didn’t exist, then Ma couldn’t punish him. Trying to get the attention of the new principal by causing as much trouble as possible was completely contrary to his nature, and to what he had been told to do all his life.

He had asked how he was supposed to get into trouble without sinning. Ma had informed him that his actions would be served for the greater good , and God would know this, in his eternal omniscience.

Despite knowing it was necessary, Credence couldn’t help but wish that Ma had sent somebody else. But he was the only one of requisite age; Chastity was just over high school age, and the rest of the children were below the age of thirteen. He was the only one who could do this: discover proof once and for all that Mr Graves was the sorcerer responsible for the shadow-beast currently plaguing New York.

And so this was why Credence was currently sitting on a chair outside Principal Graves’ office after school, for the third time that week, and for the same offence: writing the words “REPENT YOUR SINS AND BE FORGIVEN BY THE LORD OUR GOD” in permanent marker on his fellow students’ lockers.

This action, of course, had made him extremely popular with his fellow classmates.

If being called names and being tripped over like they were still in goshdarn middle school was an indication of popularity.

The door creaked open. “Credence Barebone,” called out an imperious voice within, and with a swallow, Credence stood.

Percival Graves was a dark-haired man in his early-to-mid thirties, with a stern expression and piercing eyes that always seemed to go right through Credence and make something within him quiver while they did so. As Credence seated himself opposite him, he had an expression of exasperation overlaying his default sternness.

“Credence,” Mr Graves sighed, and his hands tightened on his thighs beneath the desk at the sound of his name being said in that rich, deep voice. “We’ve talked about this.”

Credence could feel his pulse beating frantically in his neck, feel the beads of sweat form at the nape of his neck. The instinctual fear that came with being reprimanded by one of his superiors washed over him, no matter how much he told himself that this was what Ma wanted him to do, and there was nothing that this teacher could do to him that was anywhere near as bad as Ma’s punishments.

“I-I’m sorry, sir.” He ducked his head, cheeks burning. He’d been in Mr Graves’ office thrice, and he was still no closer to finding proof that he was a wizard, let alone the specific one that had unleashed the demon on the city. He didn’t even know how to go about finding evidence like that, but was simply continuing to get himself in trouble so he could convince Ma that he was trying.

But she wouldn’t be happy with no results for long.

And she was convinced that Mr Graves _was_ the culprit, when in reality Credence knew he might not be. Ma had been certain that she saw Mr Graves with a wand, and that he had used it to unlock and swing open his front door with a flick of his wrist. Credence had been beaten for pointing out that it had been dark at the time, and the weak light of the lamp posts could have played all sorts of tricks on Ma’s eyes.

“I just don’t know what you’re trying to achieve here,” said Mr. Graves, pinning him with his stare. “You aren’t going to convert anyone to your cause by defacing their lockers; you’re just going to end up here time and time again. I would threaten to tell your mother, but I get the feeling she would approve of your actions.”

Credence broke eye contact, gaze wandering to the collection of motivational posters behind Mr Graves’ desk.

“So,” continued Mr. Graves, “seeing as punishments such as detentions and telling your legal guardians do not appear to be effective, I am going to have to resort to more… traditional means.” He slid backwards on his chair, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket. “Stand up, Credence. Now, lock the door, and come here.”

 _Lock the door?_ Credence’s hands shook as he slid the bolt shut. What was he going to do to him?

“Bend over.”

Terror gripped him. He had been sure that Mr. Graves wouldn’t exact the same punishment as he was used to, but Credence should know better by now than to be optimistic…

His pants were pulled down, baring his arse, and Credence braced himself for the blows.

They never came.

Instead, he heard Mr. Graves suck in a shocked breath, and Credence realised with shame that he was looking at the myriad scars on his backside, the proof of countless sins he had committed and been punished for.

Almost tentatively, Mr. Graves gently pulled Credence’s shirt up, revealing the marks that crisscrossed his back.

“Who did this to you?” Mr. Graves’ voice was quiet but vibrating with repressed anger, the sort of tone Credence was well-familiar with. His finger traced Credence’s back lightly, but his skin burned as though his finger was a blade.

“M-my mother, sir.”

“Why?”

And now Mr. Graves was going to know how much of a filthy, wretched sinner he was. Despite the fact that he might be a wizard, Credence couldn’t help but... but want to impress him, or at least to conceal from him his true nature as someone who had been led into sin again, and again.

He didn’t want Mr. Graves to be disappointed in him.

“F-for my sins, sir.”

“What sins?”

“F-forgetting to pray before bed. Reading things I should not. Misquoting the Bible.” _Self-abuse._ But he dared not speak the last, his throat seeming to close up.

“Your mother beat you... for _that?”_ To Credence’s surprise, Mr. Graves pulled up his pants, carefully tucked his shirt back into his waistband, and spun him around to face him. His expression was... well, Credence couldn’t really think of another word but _grave._

“I know I’m a sinner,” mumbled Credence, staring at the floor, unable to bear the inevitable disappointment and disgust that would be in Mr. Graves’ eyes. “I know.”

“My dear Credence,” murmured Mr. Graves, and Credence’s head snapped up in shock. “What have they done to you?” The question didn’t seem to be aimed at Credence, this time, but rather to himself.

Credence pressed his back against the desk, trembling, his mind in disarray. Nothing about this meeting had gone remotely how he was expecting it to.

Mr. Graves stood up and stepped closer, forcing Credence to lean even more heavily against the desk. Mr. Graves hand cupped his cheek, and his lips parted in surprise, pulse racing just as it had when he entered the room but for a different reason entirely.

“My dear, sweet boy.”

“W-what...” Credence closed his eyes, ever so briefly. When he opened them again, Mr. Graves’ face was inches from his, a hand on the edge of the desk behind him.

“You don’t need punishment,” said Mr. Graves. “You need salvation.”

“From my sins, sir?”

“No.” Mr. Graves caressed the side of his cheek. “From your life.”

“I don’t unders-”

His words were cut off by Mr. Graves’ lips on his.

Credence’s first thought was that Mr. Graves had clearly been sent by God to test his temptation, and if he was to reciprocate, he would have merely proven his own sinful inclinations, and would be bound for Hell forever. But when Mr. Graves slipped his tongue inside Credence’s mouth, he couldn’t think of anything but _him._

Credence whimpered as Mr. Graves pushed a hand through his hair, tugging him closer. Their bodies were flush against each other, and Credence could feel something against his stomach.

_Oh, fuck._

“Mr. Graves...”

“Just Graves,” he growled in Credence’s ear, lips moving to his throat. Credence shuddered in his arms as Graves went to his knees, divesting Credence of his pants and underwear as Credence gasped above him, hands clutching his shoulders as though he would slump to the floor without the support.

“Sir, we can’t, it’s wrong...”

“Sssh, darling.” Graves gave the head of his cock a small lick, and Credence’s hips canted forward involuntarily. “Have you ever even touched yourself, my dear boy?”

“I-I... once or twice... not in a while...” His words were engulfed by the moan that came from his throat as Graves took his cock in his mouth, practised tongue swirling around the head and around his shaft. “Graves, please,” Credence whimpered, and he gave him an approving glance. That look, coupled with the sight of his lips stretched wide around Credence, made him come undone, releasing harder than he ever had in his life. His quick, solo late-night fumblings had not prepared him for the ecstasy of having someone else do... do _this_ to him.

Percival rose, and grabbed Credence by his lapels. As they kissed, Credence could taste himself on Graves’ tongue, and instead of repelling him, arousal flared back up inside his stomach. He could feel his cock swelling again in his pants. Graves felt it, and pulled away, smirking at him. “Already?” Graves teased, hand ghosting over the bulge in Credence’s pants.

Now that Graves had forced Credence to face his attractions, it was as though a floodgate had been unlocked within him. He didn’t just want to kiss; he wanted to devour and be devoured, and he didn’t know if he wanted to take Graves or to be taken by him, but he _did_ know that he wanted it to be fast, rough, relentless...

After all, he’d taken the first step towards eternal damnation, and there could be no turning back.

And, no point in hiding his desires any longer.

 “Percival,” moaned Credence, and Graves’ body jolted in shock. “Percival, fuck me.”

~

Hearing that word spill from Credence’s pretty, innocent lips was almost too much for Graves to bear, especially coupled with his first name.

Fuck, how had the boy even known that?

“Credence,” said Graves urgently, pulling away. “You’re coming to my house. Right now.”

Credence gazed up at him, the perfect picture of debauchery. His hair, falling halfway between his chin and shoulders, was mussed and messy; his plump lips red and slick with Graves’ spit; the top couple of his shirt undone...  

It was really, _really_ hard to imagine this boy writing aggressively Christian messages all over the school.

“I’ll come with you if you promise to fuck me,” murmured Credence, eyes flashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i always end chapters when the sexual tension is at a peak? probably because i'm an asshole.


	2. save me, absolve me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do the do.

To avoid death by dangerous driving, Graves should probably have handcuffed Credence and stowed him in the boot.

“Stop it, Credence,” murmured Graves for what seemed like the thousandth time as Credence leaned over and mouthed at the bulge in his jeans. “Put your seatbelt on.”

“I have.”

“Are you a fucking contortionist?” Graves shook his head slightly, threading his left hand through Credence’s hair as he turned into his street. He had no idea how he’d managed to get home without causing a gigantic pile-up on the highway, but somehow, here he was.

He also had no idea how Credence had transformed from a repressed Puritan to the biggest fucking slut he had ever met in his life in less than three milliseconds, but he wasn’t going to question it.

As soon as Graves had locked the front door behind him, Credence was pushing him against the wall, kissing him greedily, his tongue lapping inside Graves’ mouth.

“ _Credence,_ ” gasped Graves, “You’re so fucking eager - ”

“I’ve masturbated about three times in my entire life and I’ve never kissed anyone before you, so are you really surprised?”

“That’s _why_ I’m surprised,” muttered Graves, but before he could say anything else, Credence was sliding to his knees. In the middle of the _fucking hallway._

Of course, he’d just sucked Credence off in his own office, so could he really judge?

“Wait,” he murmured as Credence tugged at his belt, “not here – the bedroom - ” He hauled Credence to his feet, took his hand, and before he knew what he was doing he’d Apparated them both on top of his bed.

He had thought, _well, if I try to walk up the stairs in this state, my knees will probably give out beneath me. Either that, or Credence will just full on fuck me against the wall._

He had not thought, _I probably should not Apparate with a No-Maj._

Credence fell on the bed, legs sprawled beneath him in a lazy cross between kneeling and sitting that surely can’t have been comfortable, blinking up at Graves like a newborn deer.

“Goodness,” he murmured. “Ma was right.”

“About what?” Graves asked with no little measure of trepidation.

“You _are_ a wizard.”

~

Credence knew he should run.

But he didn’t think he wanted to.

Almost sheepishly, Graves pulled his wand out of his jacket pocket and was about to place it on the bedside table when Credence caught his wrist. Was it his imagination, or could he... _feel_ the power and the magic thrumming through the wand’s core?

Well, that was something to think about when he _didn’t_ have a raging erection.

Credence plucked the wand from Graves unresisting grip, turning it in his hands, eyes bright.

“I bet you could make things a lot more exciting with _this._ ”

Graves’ eyes widened, and he snatched the wand back. “As you wish.” His lips quirked into a sly grin. “ _Evanesco._ ”

“What on earth?” laughed Credence, staring down at his suddenly naked form. “Where did they go? Can you get them back?”

“Of course I can,” said Graves. “But not yet.”

Credence smirked, and lunged for him, knocking Graves onto his back. Their lips moved against each other, Graves’ hand running up and down Credence’s back, tracing his scars with feather-light softness. Credence shifted, his hardened cock grinding against Graves’ stomach, and Graves reversed their positions so quickly Credence couldn’t tell whether he’d used magic or not.

Graves placed the wand aside, knowing it would probably get broken otherwise, and gently raised Credence’s legs, pushing them apart to expose his entrance. Graves didn’t even have to touch him there before Credence was writhing beneath him, breath coming in small, heavy gasps.

Graves pressed a finger to his hole, ever so softly, and Credence’s hips jerked upwards. “Do you want this, baby boy?”

“ _Yes,_ ” sobbed Credence, tears of desperation glimmering in his eyes, “ _please - ”_

“Then beg.”

Credence’s eyes flicked to his, shocked. “I... I just _said, please - ”_

“You’re going to have to do better than that, sweetheart.”

~

Graves hadn’t intended to make the boy beg for it. Really, he hadn’t. But when he saw the desperation in Credence’s eyes, the hint of tears shimmering, his throaty, gasped voice – well, Graves found he wanted to prolong it as much as possible.

“Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do, baby boy.”

Credence whimpered, his face contorted as though he was in actual pain. “I want...” And now, despite fondling Graves all the way home and dropping to his knees in the hallway, Credence’s face was flushed with embarrassment. “I... I want you to fuck me, sir, I want you to...” He swallowed.

“Have you gone all shy, my boy?”

“Maybe a little,” mumbled Credence, face flushed. Graves decided to take pity on him and push a finger into his entrance, surprised to find it already slick. Graves must have cast a wordless, wandless spell in the heat of the moment, without even realising it.

“Stop teasing,” gasped Credence, “just _fuck_ me, please sir, I can take it, _please - ”_

“I am fucking you,” replied Graves with a sly little smirk, crooking his finger and causing Credence’s body to jerk upwards.

“For fuck’s _sake,_ fuck me with your _cock,_ sir - ”

“There we go,” purred Graves, “was that really so hard to say?” Credence shot him a baleful glance that was quickly erased when Graves complied with his request, pushing inside him with only minimal resistance due to his accidental Lubricant Charm.

Although...

He’d never been able to perform the charm even so much as wordlessly before, let alone wandlessly...

Thoughts of charms were pushed out of Graves’ mind when Credence canted his hips up to meet his thrusts, making a sound somewhere between a cry and a moan. “I’m not made of glass, sir,” he said through gritted teeth, and Graves’ eyes flashed.

“Oh? You want it rougher, baby boy?” He punctuated this with a hard thrust, causing Credence’s head to fall back on the pillow, spine arching in delirious pleasure.

“Yes sir, like that - ”

And fuck, if every _sir_ that boy uttered didn’t go straight to his dick...

Graves began to pound into him with a wild abandon he hadn’t given in _years,_ gasps breathed against Credence’s neck, his fingers trailing down Credence’s chest and rubbing a thumb over his nipple. Credence whimpered, and with a grin, Graves pulled harder.

Credence’s nails dug into his back, and that was the only warning he got before Credence came, shuddering, splashing their chests with thick white ropes. Graves slid a finger through the mess on Credence’s torso, and brought it up to the boy’s mouth. His pupils dilated, and Graves could already feel him stiffening again.

Credence ran his tongue up Graves’ hand, catching the drips of cum that had began to slide down his palm, before slowly sucking the finger between his plump incarnadine lips without breaking eye contact. That sight broke the last thread Graves still had on his control, and he released inside him, feeling Credence clench around him in response.

Graves flopped down next to him, completely spent. He turned to Credence, brushing an errant lock of hair out of his face.

“That was wonderful,” sighed Credence.

Graves pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m glad I made it good for you, baby boy.” Credence curled up against Graves’ chest like a kitten, burrowing his head in the crook of his neck.

“I probably should go home soon,” he whispered, voice cracking, “or Ma will punish me. Well, she’ll punish me anyway , but she’ll do it less if I - ”

Graves’ arm tightened around him. “No.”

Credence blinked up at him. “What?”

“No,” repeated Graves. “You aren’t going back there. You aren’t going back ever again. I’m not going to let her hurt you anymore.”

A tear slid down Credence’s cheek, and he huddled even closer, as though he was trying to combine his very self with Graves’. “Gr-Graves... you don’t have to - ”

“I want to. You’re mine now. You’re under _my_ protection. And I’ll call the social services so that bitch can’t hurt your sisters anymore, either. How old are they?”

“Chastity is twenty,” said Credence in a muffled voice, “and Modesty is seven. I-I think Chastity could look after Modesty well. They’d be far better off without Ma...Mary Lou.” There was a moment of silence. “If you’re a wizard, why are you working at a high school?”

“Ah... I work for MACUSA, the Magical Congress. We’re trying to find a child, so the President stationed some of us in schools within the radius of where we believe the child to live. What better way to find it than in a school, huh?”

“Oh. Isn’t it boring, being in the normal world?”

“It was,” mused Graves, “but then I found you.” He looked down to see Credence had raised his eyes to him again. "And I don't think you're particularly normal, are you, my boy?"

"What do you mean?" whispered Credence, his eyes wide. 

"You're a wizard, too. I could tell you performed the Lubricant Charm, even though you didn't mean to."  _And you're the Obscurial. You must be. But if you protect an Obscurial from the negative forces that made it into what it was, then it will cease to be a threat._

Credence went bright red. "I-I..."

"I could teach you magic," said Graves. "I can show you how wonderful it can be."

"And when other witches and wizards ask me what my first spell was, I'm going to have to tell them it was a Lubricant Charm," muttered Credence under his breath, hiding his face behind a curtain of hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all folks!! hope u enjoyed & thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://thymelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
